Le Bon Gros Demi-Géant
by munmunlefay
Summary: Juste... Hagrid


**Le Bon Gros Demi-géant**

 **.**

.

\- Hagrid ? Il fait partie des meubles…

Hagrid sourit d'un air un peu triste. C'était ça, il faisait partie des meubles. Du décor, au même titre que les armures chantantes, les fantômes et les tableaux plus ou moins grincheux. Si bien que personne ne faisait plus attention à lui tandis qu'il traînait le 12ème sapin à travers le hall d'entrée. Si bien qu'aucun professeur ou élève ne proposa de l'aider par un simple _WIngardium Leviosa_.

Hagrid était habitué à donner de son temps et de ses paroles réconfortantes sans qu'en retour, on lui accorde plus d'importance qu'il n'en méritait.

Harry Potter serait le premier depuis longtemps à dire que sans lui, Poudlard ne serait pas Poudlard. Pour des dizaines de générations d'élèves, il n'était et ne serait que le garde-chasse… un adulte qu'on regardait de loin, qui intriguait un peu par sa haute taille et son odeur d'engrais, mais qu'on n'avait pas intérêt à connaître plus que ça, et à la porte de qui on ne venait pas frapper à moins d'avoir un problème. La petite cabane à taille de géant se changeait en bureau des plaintes dès que l'un avait perdu son pull dans le parc de Poudlard et que l'autre avait besoin de conseils sur son animal de compagnie et que le professeur Brûlopot était trop occupé à se chauffer les pieds à la cheminée de son bureau. Oui, Hagrid en avait pansé des pattes de chats blessées et recollé des becs de hiboux bagarreurs… mais hormis quand on avait besoin de son expertise, nul ne frappait jamais à la porte pour lui proposer de prendre le thé.

La première exception avait été Charlie Weasley.

A l'origine, il avait été chargé, comme son frère aîné en son temps, de lui porter le bon souvenir de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Et puis Charlie avait découvert que le garde-chasse était davantage qu'un superviseur solitaire du domaine et davantage qu'un quasi-professeur toujours volontaire pour aller faire un tour aux Trois Balais (quand on rentrait à trois heures du matin en beuglant les meilleures chansons paillardes du monde magique sous les fenêtres de Gryffondors, on se créait une réputation). Il avait compris qu'Hagrid était, comme lui, un amoureux des animaux.

Leur amour du non-humain en avait fait des marginaux, des solitaires, des incompris aussi. Mais ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler dragons, licornes et parfois même, calmar géant (on sous-estimait beaucoup l'attachement affectif que pouvaient développer les mollusques).

La deuxième était Harry Potter.

Rien que ça.

Hagrid s'était fait une raison le jour où il avait déposé le fils de ses amis sur le paillasson de Mr et Mrs Dursley. Ce petit bout d'homme appartiendrait à l'histoire et au monde des sorciers. Au groupe réduit des héros, des privilégiés et des personnes naturellement populaires.

Mais le garçon le plus célèbre de l'histoire s'était intéressé à lui. C'était là le génie de Dumbledore : le faire élever par des Moldus, plutôt que le gâcher.

Hagrid ne savait pas s'il était présomptueux ou carrément scandaleux de penser qu'Harry lui ressemblait, mais il l'avait pensé quand ils s'étaient rencontrés à nouveau, aux onze ans d'Harry. Un petit bonhomme tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, et le portrait craché de James Potter, avec ça. Un garçon à l'air ni totalement heureux ni vraiment malheureux. Le genre de gamin qui ne se plaint pas, parce qu'il a été habitué à ne pas être écouté ou compris.

Il avait été surpris qu'Harry ne le dévisage pas plus. Bien sûr, la magie l'avait fasciné et sa taille de demi-géant impressionné, mais il ne l'avait pas regardé comme une bête de foire, ce que même les enfants les mieux élevés du monde sorcier ne pouvaient pas toujours s'empêcher de faire lorsqu'ils le croisaient sur le Chemin de traverse.

Harry avait vu en lui un adulte qui voulait le retirer à une famille peu aimante et l'emmener dans un monde où il serait mieux. Un adulte qui savait ce que c'était qu'être différent et seul. Harry n'avait pas mentionné d'amis moldus à qui il doive dire au revoir avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express, tout comme Hagrid n'avait pas d'amis, autres que ses collègues, à mentionner depuis la fin de la première guerre.

Et puis, ils étaient tous les deux réduits à leur titre.

Harry était le Garçon qui a survécu.

Hagrid était le Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard.

Harry était l'Elu.

Hagrid était le garde-chasse.

Aux yeux du monde magique, Harry était le digne fils de Lily et James Potter.

Aux yeux du monde magique, Hagrid était un inquiétant hybride.

\- Ah ! Mon cher Hagrid, laissez-moi vous débarrasser !

Flitwick prononça le Sortilège de lévitation de sa petite voix flûtée. Hagrid regarda le sapin aller se placer à côté de ses confrères, un peu nostalgique du temps où il avait encore le droit de produire ce sort. Il pensa distraitement à son parapluie rose.

Flitwick aussi était un hybride. Mi-homme, mi-elfe ou gobelin, c'était difficile à savoir. Mais personne ne le lui reprochait. Hagrid pensait que c'était la taille qui changeait tout. Tout ce qui est petit est mignon (même les bébés araignées géantes). Mais tout ce qui fait la même taille que les ogres des contes pour enfants effraie, pensa tristement Hagrid.

\- Joyeux Noël ! le salua Nick Quasi-Sans Tête.

Hagrid faisait partie des rares personnes à l'appeler Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, puisqu'il y tenait. A l'opposé, le Baron Sanglant snobait carrément Hagrid. Un trait Serpentard, sans doute.

Hagrid aperçut le Trio monter les escaliers de l'entrée, trop loin pour qu'il le salue. Hagrid sourit, réjoui de l'amitié qu'Harry avait tissé avec le benjamin Weasley et cette jeune Hermione que McGonagall encensait et dont même le professeur Rogue ne trouvait pas de mal à dire.

Harry commençait à faire son petit bonhomme de chemin, alors. Hagrid avait sincèrement apprécié jouer les grands-frères avec quelqu'un, comme Harry. Quelqu'un qui avait un regard trop perdu et émerveillé pour porter de jugement sur lui, sa taille ou son monde. Il se souvenait s'être dit après leur journée au Chemin de Traverse qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire avec un jeune aussi ouvert d'esprit que lui. Il avait tout de suite vu la part de Lily en lui.

.

.

.

* . - . - - - . - . *

.

.

.

Avant 1989, il n'y avait eu aucun risque de croiser des figures humaines dans la Forêt interdite.

Puis, elles apparurent et toujours par deux.

Deux tignasses rousses et rieuses parties explorer les bois.

Ce furent les centaures qui l'alertèrent que des élèves de Poudlard étaient entrés sur leur territoire. Les centaures avaient un accord et ne touchaient jamais aux plus jeunes (des poulains encore en train de faire leurs expériences) mais ces entrées répétées de la part des jumeaux commençaient par être vues comme des provocations par les plus âgés.

Prévenir Fred et George des dangers de la Forêt fut à peu près aussi utile que tenter de donner de l'or de leprechaun à un Gobelin. Il fallut quelques mois à Hagrid pour apprendre, au repas de Noël, la botte secrète des professeurs concernant le Cas Weasley.

Visiblement, menacer d'écrire à Mrs Weasley était très efficace. Bien sûr, les jumeaux commençaient à s'habituer aux lettres-retours de leur mère (ils étaient particulièrement fiers d'avoir battu le record national de réception de Beuglantes, jusqu'alors détenu par les SAV du Ministère)… mais si Molly entendait parler de la Forêt interdite, sa réaction serait différente d'avec les blagues de potaches habituelles. Molly se souvenait encore du moment où la forêt avait été nommée « interdite ». Après que Chiara Lovegood n'en soit jamais sortie. Ça avait marqué la génération de la première guerre des sorciers.

Hagrid fut très fiers de voir que Fred et George arrêtèrent de revenir dans la Forêt interdite, une fois qu'il les eut menacés d'envoyer une lettre mal-orthographiée à leur mère avec la liste non-exhaustive des bestioles qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer dans les bois.

Mais en réalité, cet (apparent) assagissement n'avait rien à voir avec Hagrid. La Carte des Maraudeurs donna seulement suffisamment de grains à moudre aux jumeaux pour qu'ils se désintéressent de _l'extérieur_ du château. La réserve d'Honeydukes exceptée, bien entendu.

.

.

.

.

* . - . - - - . - . *

.

.

.

Humilié. Il était humilié.

Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps.

Quand il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard pour la deuxième fois et envoyé en prison, ça n'avait pas été si dur, parce qu'il se savait innocent.

Quand il avait été regardé de haut par le tribunal du Ministère, et que chacun des arguments si bien préparés par Hermione avait été balayé par des regards dédaigneux visant sa cravate orange et à sa barbe, il avait eu la rage de vaincre pour sauver Buckbeak et faire honneur au travail du Trio.

Mais qu'on révèle son secret… qu'on parle de sa famille… Cette Skeeter n'avait aucune limite. Dumbledore avait déjà dû recevoir sa lettre de démission à l'heure qu'il était. Tout le monde devait savoir. Harry aussi.

Cela lui fit plus de mal que le reste. Le petit sorcier lui faisait confiance, et lui, avait menti par procuration sur ses origines. Entre orphelins, ils s'étaient compris. Mais pas sûr que le fils de deux héros du monde magique comprenne le fils d'une géante et d'un sorcier.

« N'aie jamais honte de ce que tu es, fiston. »

Les conseils de son vieux père étaient plus convaincants du temps ils étaient prononcés par sa voix chaude. Les souvenirs manquaient de conviction.

Et Olympe… il avait pensé qu'Olympe comprendrait, mais elle aussi semblait préférer ne pas parler de sa taille surprenante. Qui voudrait admettre être une de ces créatures étudiées dans les livres de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans la section « Humanoïdes dangereux, idiots et susceptibles » ?

Olympe qu'il aimait pourtant…

Il avait même appris quelques mots de français, pour elle. Aucune femme n'avait attiré son regard comme ça auparavant. Il était un célibataire endurci, et les femmes ne couraient pas les couloirs de Poudlard… encore moins les femmes à qui sa taille ne donne pas le tournis. Olympe Maxime avait été la première à lui donner envie de s'occuper de sa vie sentimentale. La rubrique Rencontre de la _Gazette_ avait de toute façon abandonné son cas depuis longtemps.

Mais avec cet article… peut-être qu' _elle_ n'était pas une demi-géante mais bien l'œuvre d'un de ces tristes accidents magiques ? Peut-être qu'elle le méprisait ? A condition que son anglais soit suffisamment bon pour lire la _Gazette_ …

Pitié, faites qu'elle ne l'ait pas lue…

Ce poste de professeur avait représenté beaucoup pour lui. Il en avait pleuré quand Dumbledore le lui avait proposé. C'était à la fois une occasion de transmettre sa passion pour la faune magique à de nouvelles générations, une possibilité de laisser sa marque dans le monde. Marquer une promotion d'élèves était un début pour changer le regard de toute une société sur la cause animale.

Lui, professeur… ? Ça avait sonné drôle dès le début, mais maintenant… une demi-créature magique qui enseignait à des humains à s'occuper de créatures magiques… quelle blague…

\- Hagrid, ouvrez cette porte !

Tiens, voilà les petits humains qui viennent à la charge…

\- ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !

\- Non !

Hagrid leva les yeux au ciel.

Humains ou non, ces trois-là étaient têtus comme des mules.

.  
.

.

.

.

* . - . - - - . - . *

.

.

.

.

Pour un homme aussi grand qui lui-même, il était assez terre-à-terre, il le savait. Sa grande taille ne lui donnait pas une perspective meilleure ou plus fine sur le monde.

Au fond, Hagrid était convaincu que c'était le plus simple qui était le plus difficile. Des relations franches avec les autres. Une bienveillance inconditionnelle. Des mots simples pour dire des choses profondes : l'art d'être professeur, en somme.

Se rappeler d'où on venait. Ne pas se perdre en chemin.

Il avait vu trop d'élèves nés-moldus cacher, voire renier leurs origines du temps de la Première guerre et encore longtemps après. Vu trop d'élèves s'inventer une nouvelle identité en arrivant à Poudlard : souvent, ils finissaient par fondre en larmes quelque part dans le parc. Réapprendre à se regarder en face, à se voir pour ce qu'on était, sans fard, était un combat universel, qu'on soit humain ou géant.

Hagrid avait peu de certitudes, mais elles formaient une base solide pour sa vie.  
Premièrement, il était un demi-géant.

Deuxièmement, il était l'ami de Dumbledore et de tous ceux qui luttaient contre Vous-savez-qui.

Troisièmement, il était l'ami d'Harry Potter, et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

Quatrièmement, il aimait trop ce monde pour le laisser tomber en ruine.

\- Aller recruter des géants, répéta Hagrid.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

Hagrid pouvait le faire. Pour une fois, sa taille serait un avantage. Lui seul pouvait accomplir cette tâche, _grâce_ à sa différence. A côté, Olympe le regardait avec un air serein. Si le retour de Voldemort l'inquiétait, elle n'en montrait rien. Hagrid savait qu'il allait bientôt recommencer à faire des cauchemars, à base de souvenirs de la première guerre, de Cédric Diggory mort et de labyrinthe au-dessus duquel flottait des étincelles rouges.

\- Je suis le demi-géant qu'il vous faut.

Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant.

.

.

.

.

* . - . - - - . - . *

.

.

.

Bien. Graup était en sûreté.

Olympe n'avait pas aimé l'idée et était rentrée en France dès qu'elle avait compris que la situation était perdue du côté des géants. Hagrid était presque sûr qu'elle n'avait pas trahi son secret auprès de Dumbledore.

Rentrer à pied avait été une épreuve, mais sans Sombral ou moto volante, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Et puis, rien n'indiquait que Graup aurait apprécié un moyen de locomotion autre que ses pieds… après tout, lui-même se sentait mal dans les wagons de Gringotts…

Hagrid alluma un feu et sortit le steak de dragon que le boucher de Pré-au-lard lui avait donné dans son arrière-boutique. L'homme avait été assez gentil pour garder Crockdur le temps de son voyage. En temps normal, il le fournissait en viande pour les créatures magiques dont Hagrid avait la charge… sans cela, il lui aurait sans doute posé davantage de questions sur son état.

Hagrid soupira et s'assit enfin dans son fauteuil en cuir.

Il n'était pas là depuis cinq minutes qu'on frappa sèchement à la porte.

Il l'ouvrit sur une petite femme à l'œil mauvais et au sourire hypocrite, habillée d'un rose que même lui trouvait de mauvais goût.

Hagrid ne connaissait que peu de figures ministérielles, mais celles qui étaient liées aux créatures magiques, oui. Il ne se souvenait pas du nom de la femme, mais il était presque certain qu'elle avait assisté au procès de Buck et qu'elle avait passé (ou tenté de passer) plusieurs circulaires contre le commerce d'Acromantules et l'emploi des loups-garous.

Hagrid éternua. La femme devait avoir un chat.

La femme-crapaud plissa le nez et le regarda en contre-plongée.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix désagréablement sucrée.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il avec son amabilité habituelle.

Il ignorait encore que quelques mois plus tard, cette même femme reviendrait avec plusieurs Aurors pour le déloger de Poudlard.

Pour l'heure, il lui trouvait un air de chasseur sans scrupule, qui s'interroge sur la nouvelle espèce d'animal qui est entré dans la zone qu'il pensait maîtriser.

Dommage pour Dolorès Ombrage, lui était garde-chasse. Protéger le domaine contre les parasites ou la menace, c'était son travail. Et Rubeus Hagrid se laissait difficilement intimider par plus petit que lui. Les gros chiens de garde ne se laissaient pas impressionner par les petits roquets.

.

.

.

.

* . - . - - - . - . *

.

.

.

Hagrid fouilla dans l'une des innombrables poches que comptait son manteau en peau de taupe. Il en ressortit un énorme mouchoir à poids à la couleur incertaine et se moucha. A côté de lui, le professeur Slughorn et Harry le regardaient, l'air de ne pas trop apprécier le concert de trompette que donnait son nez.

\- Adieu Aragog, roi des arachnides…

Hagrid se mit à pleurer. Il savait bien qu'Harry ne pourrait pas longtemps supporter son poids, mais son ami était là, et c'était le plus important. Comme Hagrid l'avait consolé, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, le jour où il avait perdu ses parents, Harry le consolait le jour où il perdait un de ses plus anciens amis.

Harry avait bien grandi et Hagrid en était fier. 16 ans… au même âge, James et Lily Potter commençaient seulement à penser à la lutte contre Voldemort. Leur fils, lui, avait plongé la tête la première dedans, bien trop tôt. Et lui, n'avait pas Lupin et plus Sirius pour le seconder au quotidien. Hagrid les remplacerait tant qu'Harry serait à Poudlard.

Hagrid resterait toujours à ses côtés. Il resterait jusqu'au bout.

.

.

.

.

* . - . - - - . - . *

.

.

.

Hagrid avait toujours eu l'impression que le destin d'Harry Potter serait intrinsèquement lié au sien. Que celui qui lui avait ouvert les portes de Poudlard et de la magie serait celui qui l'accompagnerait lorsqu'il en sortirait. Mais il avait pensé alors à la cérémonie de fin d'études d'Harry, non à sa mort.

Son corps était si léger dans ses bras de géant. Presqu'autant que le bébé qu'il avait porté dix-huit ans plus tôt au 4 Privet Drive.

Hagrid n'était plus le Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard.

Et Harry n'était plus le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Pas cette fois-ci.

Hagrid avait été un garde-chasse et Harry avait été l'Elu.

A la fin, Harry était un héros.

Et Hagrid restait un bon gros demi-géant.

.

.

.

.

* . - . - - - . - . *

.

.

.

« Allons allons, Hagrid… après tout, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. »


End file.
